


shamed the king (in all his pride)

by iamnotbrianmay



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Genderswap, Mutual Pining, Racism, Romani Character, Royalty, Traditions, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: One or two blemishes were covering his skin, a little fat in his abdomen and waist, and small flaws in his face that made him look human. That wasn’t going to last long, however. All that it would take for his otherworldly beauty to shine through would be to find his next prey. The next unsuspecting human that would fall victim to his charms and fall helplessly in love with him.No animal wanted to have a run-in with this particular forest dweller, and it showed in the eerie silence that surrounded him.





	1. i. my fairy king

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovies! 
> 
> So I had to do this summer reading assignment for my English class, and I thought, you know what? Fuck it. I'm gonna write a fanfic and kill two birds with one stone. So this is the first chapter, once I'm done with the other two, I will post them. This is what I would like to call the exposition; I hope you like it! 
> 
> If you left a comment, it would mean the world to me! I love reading your comments!

_ It was a sunny day when the Fae walked out of the forest.  _ It was not unheard of for nymphs like him to step into civilisation; however, this particular creature was a little bit more dangerous around humans than any other Fae. 

It seemed as if with every step the critters around the forest would fall silent, weary of the soul walking amongst them, as would every bug and insect that roamed the area. No animal wanted to have a run-in with this particular forest dweller, and it showed in the eerie silence that surrounded him. 

As he got closer to the edge of the woods, he willed his inhuman beauty to tame down, and for clothes to appear over his naked body. If anyone were to see him now, he would look like any other human. One or two blemishes were covering his skin, a little fat in his abdomen and waist, and small flaws in his face that made him look  _ human.  _ That wasn’t going to last long, however. 

All that it would take for his otherworldly beauty to shine through would be to find his next prey. The next unsuspecting human that would fall victim to his charms and fall helplessly in love with him, granting him another child amongst the humans, another changeling that would make their binding amongst the world, doing and undoing to the Unseelie Court’s demand. 

Once he stepped out of the forest, he looked around. It had been a few years since he had been out of the Canaan, and he noted how changed the Irish lands were. At the edge of the forest was a quaint little town that had been nothing but a few houses the last time he had been around. 

Two massive stone churches rose above the rest of the buildings. Woods and mountains surrounded the village, creating a stark contrast with the different coloured houses that composed the settlement. A sly smile crept upon his features as he looked around. Cyan coloured eyes taking in the landscape as he decided where to start searching. 

Maybe he could find an old bookshop with unsuspecting and lonely bachelors. Or, he could hunt for younger girls, fresh out of school and naive enough to have a one night stand. But as he decided, something in the air changed. Something that made the animals in the woods come out if their hiding and the bugs around the area to buzz again. For nature was the wisest of them all, and she knew that something unheard of was about to happen. 

**♖♜♖**

The day was bright as he walked through the city streets. The sun is shining down from the sky, making his skin glow and golden hair glimmer. People looked at him whenever he passed beside them. Gaggles of girls whispering amongst them about his beauty while the rest of them just seemed awestruck. The fae walked down the street, letting his senses guide him to the closest changeling he could find, and found himself standing in front of a Real Estate agency minutes later. 

The bell rang as he walked inside the old shop. Shutters letting the evening sun stream into the room, lighting up the cosy insides. The walls were with pictures of different houses, both old and new, as well as books and posters about architecture. The grey carpet had the odd stain here and there, as did the brown leather couches that lined the waiting room, giving the sense that they had been used for a very long time. 

And on the farthest wall was a door, behind which his senses were telling him the changeling was, were several potted plants are lining the wood. Flowers bloomed, casting what he recognised as a protection spell. Heather and Begonia are guarding whoever was behind that door from other less pleasant creatures. 

“Come on in!” The fae let himself wander in when he heard someone shout back to him from the back room, “I’ll be right out!” 

The door shut behind him as the creature walked close to the picture lined walls. He looked at the dozen or so little houses and apartments that the agency had to offer; they ranged from whimsical looking homes to awfully ordinary flats. None of them appealed to him; however, he knew that if he needed to stay in the human world for more than a few hours, the fae would have to choose a home, least he arises suspicion. 

The back door opened, letting in a soft stream of summer air and the most beautiful woman the immortal had ever laid his eyes on. Her hair was long a curly, coils of bronze framing her thin face, long nose, pretty hazel eyes, and dark skin. As she met eyes with the blonde, she tilted her head to the side, making the teal colour earrings she was wearing glitter in the light, “Good afternoon, Joanna will be with you in a moment. Would you like anything to drink?” 

The second of astonishment passed and the blonde’s usual charms came back full-on, he smiled at the girl, then scanned her fingers and wrists for any sign of the brunette being married, then took a step closer when he noticed nothing, “Just your name will be enough for now.” 

Something like a dark shadow crossed over her face, and the smile she had been previously showing him turned bitter and angry, “I know what game you’re playing.” 

For a second, the Faerie frowned, reaching out to confirm that the woman was indeed a human, that he hadn’t been mistaken when making his judgement. Once he did confirm the woman’s parentage, his frown deepened, “Whatever do you mean?” 

The human scoffed, as she leaned against the wooden frame, “People like you come in here every day, following the stories about the gipsy _ — _ ” she spat out the word as if it was poison, “Well, I’m not giving you my real name. I know you’ll make fun of it.” 

At that moment, the one he had been waiting for walked into the room, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder and glaring at the fae. That is until she realised who he was, “Bry, dear, you don’t have to worry about him; he is a friend of mine.” 

It was only then that  _ Bry  _ blushed, looking sorry for what she had just done. The Changeling, an elvish looking girl with long brown hair and porcelain white skin, looked back at the Fae and smiled, “You have to forgive her,  _ Meadows _ , people around here are not kind to women like Bryony.” 

_ Meadows.  _ Interesting choice of name by the Changeling. The fae accepted the name graciously, with a smile and a slight bow of his head, as it is customary, “No worries, I know how others can be.” 

The Changeling, Joanna, smiled, “Good, now come; we have a lot to discuss.” 

Bryony was ushered out of the room, told to bring them two cups of coffee from the bakery down the street, as they discussed their  _ family matters. _ However, as soon as they were behind the closed door, in a room even lovelier than the one before that they used as a waiting room, Joanna bowed. 

“My Prince,” she swept a lock of hair behind her ear, “it’s an honour to find you here.” 

The room was thoroughly decorated with all kinds of beautiful flowers, buds of all types, shapes, and colours. Set up in patterns that  _ Meadows,  _ he had to start using that name if he wanted to fit in, recognised as wealth, prosperity, and luck spells. It was lovely, an almost reminiscent replica of their home back in Canaan. 

“I’m terribly sorry about Bryony’s behaviour; she hasn’t had the best experiences with the men around town.” 

Meadows frowned, “Is it that common for people to mock her?” 

“More than you think,” Joanna walked over to a machine set up on the corner, “humans can be so cruel when they want to be. I’ve tried to help her, but I’m afraid the world is just sometimes too terrible for souls like her. Coffee, Your Highness?” 

“Isn’t Bryony bringing some?” 

Joanna bit her lip, “Yes, she is, I’m sorry if I offended you.” 

Meadows waved her apology off, beckoning her to sit beside him, “Forget about Rules of Hospitality, I’m not your prince while I’m on Earth. I’m— what was the name you gave me? Oh yes,  _ Meadows. _ ” 

“And you are here on business, I presume.” 

He nodded, “My father asked all of our siblings to come to Earth, says this place requires Changelings.” 

“Dire,” Joanna agreed, “I’m the last one in this town, and please don’t even get me started on London. I think Madam Thatcher's power has come to an end.” 

Meadows shrugged, “She was warned of the risks, now she has to live with the consequences.” 

“Well,” the changeling said, as she settled on the couch stiffly, “I suppose I shouldn’t derail you from your orders. Has anyone caught your attention yet?”

Meadows thought about it. He had seen one or two girls who looked gullible enough for him to take, as well as women who, regardless of being attached to their boyfriend’s arm, couldn’t stop looking at him. He had even seen the odd loner who looked like the kind of person willing to have a good time with anyone. However, none had caught his eye in the way that Bryony had. 

“What about your assistant?” He asked, “Do you think she would mind having a Changeling running around?” 

“Mmm?” For the first time in their meeting, Joanna seemed not to be focused on the conversation they were having, “I mean, I don’t think she would mind, per se. Even less with my help to take care of the imp, but— Meadows you have to understand, that you might have chosen the only woman on this town who won’t fall for your charms.” 

Meadows frowned, “Why? Is she only attracted to women?” 

“No,” Joanna said as she toyed with the hem of her t-shirt, “She can’t have kids, and  _ you _ can’t charm anyone who can’t have kids. That’s how your Magick works.” 

Before Meadows could ask another question, dive deeper into the story of the girl, a knock came on the door, “That’s Bryony.” 

“We’ll keep talking about this later,” he said, “Now let her in, I really do want some coffee.” 

**♖♜♖**

After Bryony had given them their coffees and Joanna had given Meadows the keys for one of their rental houses and the directions; the blonde had headed off. He had walked down the quiet streets of the town. He could see people here and there, chatting or eating, playing with their kids and even kissing in the faraway corners of the parks. For one second, he was reminded of home, but not because the human world was any similar to Canaan, but because it seemed so dull in comparison to his birthplace. 

Where he was used to seeing a constant parade of street dancers and muses, he saw groggy businessman and pretentious women. Where he was used to seeing familiar faces, he saw con-men trying to rip off poor families of their last pounds. Where he was used to seeing beauty, he saw people laughing for something as innocent as a name. 

Bryony had been something else. Even though Joanna had popped his bubble by telling him that Bryony would never fall for his charms, that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy a few weeks in her presence at least before he would have to leave her, he couldn’t get her out of her mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the spark of defiance in her eyes, the way she had been so ready to fight for the respect of something as simple as her  _ name _ with every inch of her will even if it meant losing a potential customer. 

There was something about her that was driving him up the wall, even if the only exchange of words they had had had been a series of insults. Maybe that’s what had him thinking about her. 

The house Joanna had given him was quite lovely. It was this small, two-bedroom, house in the outskirts of town with a backyard facing directly into the woods. Painted blue and white, it gave the impression of being the kind of cosy cabin he would read of in the children books when he was younger. The ones that naughty fairies would peak into only to drive the humans insane. It made him feel right at home. 

The floors were wood, the plumbing system quite old, and it smelled of moss and water leaks. It was bearable, would even get to be incredible if he got up to make sure the house was fixed up, which he would do if he decided to stay awhile. 

He plopped himself on the old couch of the living room, action that sent dust flying all over the place. He coughed and sputtered, then decided that he needed to at least clean the old thing, even if he wasn’t staying for more than a few days. That’s how he spent the rest of the evening, cleaning up the house methodically with every single tool he conjured up. He was well aware that he could simply will the dust and muck away; however, cleaning was much more calming and gave him the time to think about the day. 

He found himself scrubbing an old stain from the Kitchen isle when the knock sounded all over the house. He frowned, wiping his hands on his pants and hoping for the best when opening the door. On the other side was Bryony, in the same clothes he had seen her in, holding a bottle of something in one hand, while looking sheepish, “Look, I’m sorry I reacted that way. I’m just used to people not—” 

The brunette looked down, then met his eyes, “I’m sorry. That’s what I am trying to say.” 

Meadows pursed his lips, “I’m the one that should be sorry.” 

“What?” 

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” he repeated, “It’s just I’m used to—” 

“You are used to women falling at your feet every time you meet them?” For a second he worried he had somehow offended the human, then he noticed the mischievous smile and the glint in Bryony’s eyes. 

He chuckled, “I like you.” 

“Well, I can’t say the same,” she raised the bottle, he knew it must have been cheap wine, at best, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, “Yet. But what do you say we start over? A bottle of wine, a reintroduction, maybe I even get to hear some embarrassing stories of my boss?” 

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when he realised what this meant. It meant that somehow, someway, his Magick had worked on Bryony and that she was here like every other girl had ever been. Ready for the best night of their lives, and the worst nine months after that. He should have been happy, but instead, it filled him with something akin to disappointment. 

He opened the door further, “Alright, sweetheart. In you go.” 

The brunette stepped inside and looked around the house, “I must say, you’ve done quite a good job with the place. Last time I came in this was a complete dumpster.” 

He closed the door harder than he should have, “Yeah, I guess I was hoping to bring someone here one of these days.” 

She turned around, narrowing her eyes at Meadows, “Oh no, you don’t, mister, I’ve got a boyfriend. Now, where are the glasses?” 

“I wasn’t going to do anything, I swear,” He felt a smile spread over his face, “Besides, I would much rather have a friend right now.”

**♖♜♖**


	2. ii. he can see things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft smile grazes her features, “I mean that they don’t take our existence kindly. Not even if they love you with all of their heart. That is the curse of falling in love with a human.” 
> 
> “That is not the only curse,” he retorts, “If it were, you would have already met her.” 
> 
> His mother scans his face, every freckle, every scar, every bug bite and sunburn that makes him infinitely more human than he should have been, and then she frowns, “She’s not even your lover.”

Meadows scurried off to the edge of the forest on the eve of his fourth anniversary on Earth. He was always mindful of the time between visits, making sure he always got home in time for breakfast, back to report everything that had happened to his mother and father. 

The small cave in the forest opened up just as Meadows stepped closer, blinding white light streaming into the clearing outside the Canaan, beckoning the prince forward. He stepped inside, letting the warmth of his world surround him, and when he opened his eyes, he was back home. The castle’s dining room looked beautiful as always, with servants and musicians making sure everything was perfect before the royal family arrived. 

A perfectly-set table with bronze plates and gold cutlery was the centrepiece of the room. Decorated with mouth-watering food, which made everything he had eaten in the human world dull and flavourless in comparison. Tall, white, columns rose all around the courtyard, vines and flowers wrapping around them fully bloomed, as they always were. 

“You are early,” his mother’s voice startled him, as it always did, “ _ Too  _ early, is everything alright back in the human world?” 

“Perfect, as always.” Meadows frowned, “Am I really too early? Did I miss calculate the time?” 

“By an hour in our time,” his mother drifted from where she was standing, stopping in front of Meadows and grabbing his head between her hands, “Aenghus, you are becoming more human by the hour, are you sure you are not ready to come back home?” 

He pulled her hands away, kissing the top of them before letting them fall to her sides, “It’s barely been a fortnight, mother. My brothers have stayed for longer, and they refuse to come for breakfast every morning.” 

A perfectly groomed eyebrow is raised at Aenghus, and for a second he is struck by the sheer beauty of his mother. Her flowing golden hair, her beautiful grey eyes and porcelain skin, her melodic voice, even her lips look perfect in the light of the Canaan sun. For a moment, Aenghus wishes she looked a little bit more human, “You, however, are not your brothers, are you?” 

“Mother—” 

“No, I really do want to know,” her face inches closer to his, “What has been keeping the Crown Prince away from the promised land for so long.” 

For a second he considers answering truthfully. He considers spilling his heart to his mother, who is nothing short of understanding, and would not ridicule him for falling in love with someone he cannot have. But that moment passes after a second; he steps around his mother and heads towards the balcony. Over the railing, he can see the expanse of the capital; The City of Glass, as some like to call it.

The towers and houses glimmer and glow in the endless summer sun, he can hear children squealing in happiness and people laughing and singing. Beyond that, Aenghus can see the expanse of forest, and can only imagine that which lurks below the treetops, “I have not finished my business yet.” 

He can feel his mother’s presence beside him, “Can I at least know how many children have you conceived? That is, after all, what we sent you to the human world for.” 

One terrible thing about Faefolk? They can’t lie. And Fae like Aenghus can’t even twist the truth. His people’s blessing, and Aenghus’ curse, “I don’t like to keep count, mother. It would make my human friends disappointed.” 

_ It would make  _ her  _ disappointed. I can’t lose  _ her. 

His mother tuts in disapproval, “You are going to have to reveal your true parentage to your lover someday, you do know that?” 

His eyes widen, and he turns to look at his mother, “How do you know about her?” 

She chooses to ignore him instead of answering, turning her head to look into the vast expanse of their kingdom, smiling softly, “Humans can be,” she hesitates, “tricky.” 

“What do you mean by that, mother?” 

A soft smile grazes her features, “I mean that they don’t take our existence kindly. Not even if they love you with all of their heart. That is the curse of falling in love with a human.” 

“That is not the only curse,” he retorts, “If it were, you would have already met her.” 

His mother scans his face, every freckle, every scar, every bug bite and sunburn that makes him infinitely more human than he should have been, and then she frowns, “She’s not even your lover.” 

It’s not a question. His mother never asks questions that she already knows the answer, too, and he knows that something in his face must have given it away. He bites his lip and shakes his head, “She’s infertile. You know people like her can’t possibly fall in love with someone like me.” 

His mother looks at him out of the corner of her eye, “You would not know that.” 

He doesn’t try to decipher the meaning of what his mother has just said, partially because in that exact moment his father walked into the room, partly because he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He walks away from the railing and into his father’s waiting arms. Orin hugs him tightly and urges Aenghus to tell him everything that had happened in the human worlds since he last came home. He expertly avoids talking about Bryony. However, his mother’s eyes never leave him. 

**♖♜♖**

Meadows had learned a lot of things in his four years on earth. One of those things was that he was a damn good real estate agent. The other was the Bryony’s real name wasn’t actually Bryony. And the last thing was that his girls adored flowers. He had grown horribly fond of those two girls, to the point where they had become his best (and only) friends. 

He had started working with them after a few weeks of his arrival, and by the time his second anniversary rolled around, there was hardly a day he didn’t spend with them. This, however, did not mean that Bryony had become more open about her past. He only knew about her from the moment the Romani had become friends with Joanna, to the present day. And the changeling would not reveal what little she knew about the brunette’s past. 

Meadows tried not to think about that, and instead relished in what he knew about her, which was why he always ordered the prettiest bouquet of flowers the palace gardeners could think gather as a gift towards Bryony. And of course, a bunch of sweets for Joanna. The changeling would always joke around that she wouldn’t know what to do without sweets from the royal house once he left her. As if he would ever. 

That’s how he went into work the morning after he visited his parents. He had been gone for a week, in human time, and had nearly missed Bryony’s birthday because of that. He brought her a particularly large bouquet to make up for his absence in the days prior to her big day. 

The bell at the door chimed when he walked in, and he heard voices coming in from the back room. He walked towards them, straining his ear to hear if the conversation was between one of the girls and a client. 

_ “—you Rhoda there is no way I could have known this was going to happen.”  _

_ “Oh, so you didn’t know that there were Nazis in this town, huh?”  _

_ “Rhoda,”  _ he took one step forward, trying to listen better,  _ “there is a reason why she was never allowed to go to certain parts of town and—”  _

There was some grumbling and then,  _ “You have to stop talking about me like I’m not here.”  _

Bryony sounded in pain. There was no other way of describing the pitiful tone of her voice, and Meadows saw red. He opened the door with more force than necessary, letting it slam and shake the windows of the small office. Inside were three people, Joanna, who was holding a pack of ice to Bryony’s face, a little, dark-haired, woman which Meadows had never seen before, and Bryony. 

Bryony, whose entire left side of her face was bloody and bruised. Bryony who could barely open her right eye. Bryony, who was almost unrecognisable to anyone who would look at her. He surged forward, barely registering the feeling of arms trying to hold him back and wrapped Bryony in an embrace, mindful of her injuries. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, “Dove, what happened to you?” 

But before she could answer another voice spoke up, “Your people happened to her.”

He turned and found that the girl who had been looking after Bryony had her hands on her hips, tears brimming her large brown eyes and bushy eyebrows set into a frown. Bryony bristled behind him, “Rhoda, he is not—” 

“No, he is,” the girl,  _ Rhoda,  _ interrupted, “Look at him, Esmeralda. Blonde, blue eyes, upturned nose and white. He is exactly the type of person that did this to you. Exactly the type of person who could have stopped it but didn’t.”

He had many questions at that moment, things like if the name she had called Bryony by was her real name, why she seemed to hate him so much without even knowing him, and most importantly why she was there. He didn’t care about those things; however, so he just turned back towards his best friend, “Who did this to you?” 

“Meadows, don’t—” 

“No, I  _ will _ do something about it,” he interrupted, “Their names, Bryony.” 

Another voice comes into their conversation, “Marcus Andrae Butler and Daniel Ren, they’re brothers.” 

That’s all it took for him to get out of the room, ignoring both the please of Bryony and the warning that Joanna gave him about the Butler’s being a powerful family. It didn’t matter, once he was done with them, it would only be a matter of time until they were nothing but just a memory in Bryony’s mind. A thing which could be easily fixed if Bryony was ever to go to the Canaan. He walked out of the office, slamming the door as he went and melting into the shadows once no one was looking. 

He actually did know who the Butlers were. A wealthy family in the upper parts of their small town. He had gone to their house a few times attending their pretentious parties in hopes of wooing an unsuspecting woman. He had also, incidentally, become their friend. He re-emerged from the shadows a block away from their house, materialising out of thin air and sending the cats that had been lounging around the green open area running for their lives. It didn’t take a genius to know that nobody should cross an angered Faerie Prince. 

The walk up their stairs was short, so was the wait between the moment in which he knocked on the door and when one of their maids peaked their head from around the corner. Any other person would have just seen Meadows, but the maid, a lovely young woman with long brown hair and inviting eyes, saw the most handsome man in the world. Big blue doe eyes, a perfect smile, and tousled golden hair; she blushed before speaking, “Here to see my masters?” 

Meadows wasn’t in the mood for even a little bit of flirting, “Are Marcus and Daniel home?” 

“On the back,” she answered, “should I tell them you are here?” 

“Please,” he tried smiling at her, but it was turned bitter by the bubbling anger on the pit of his stomach, “The name’s Meadows O’Sullivan.” 

Now that the maid had mentioned it, he could clearly hear the laughter coming from the back garden. It must have been a small reunion, probably five or six blokes sitting around and exchanging stories. His blood boiled as one of those stories being how they had beaten up the ‘ _ town freak’.  _ He could hear them over the fence that separated them from the rest of the world, laughing and retelling about how ‘ _ the dirty gipsy’  _ had pleaded for them not to touch her. 

The door opened again, and the mid let Meadows in. 

He walked from the front porch to the back garden, feigning happiness as he saw more than one of the men he often partied with gathered around a hearth, listening attentively to the story that Daniel was retelling. All of them greeted him with warm smiles and a beer for him to drink, and it was only then as he looked around, that he realised he knew the full names of everyone in the circle. 

Daniel finished his story with a grin, and his friends looked like they could have clapped for him. Meadows cleared his throat, and every head turned, “Alright since you lot let me in tonight I feel like I am obligated to tell my own story.” 

A few hums of agreement and words of encouragement came for the five boys sitting around the hearth, and that’s when Meadows cleared his throat, “So earlier this week I was drinking my usual cuppa before I go to work and the most gorgeous girl walked by the storefront. And when I say gorgeous, I truly mean gorgeous.” 

“Atta, Mate,” one of the boys said, “what’d you do? followed her and got her into one of the alleys down by the slums?” 

All of them snickered, Meadows just leaned back on the chair he was seated in, got his pack of cigarettes out of his breast pocket and lit a fag, “No, I don’t need stupid things like that to get into someone’s pants. I mean, look at me.” 

It amazed Meadows how mindless these pigs seemed to be. They laughed at his terrible joke, leered at the fact that he called himself gorgeous, and would quite probably congratulating on rapping someone in some dirty alley. He took one long drag from his fag, then kept talking, “We went home and went at it all day. And I do mean all day this woman seemed insatiable. But the next morning when I woke up, the strangest thing happened to me. She offered me some Cocaine.” 

Some of them groaned, while some others snickered uncomfortably. Those who groaned were the first to fall. It seemed so easy to get into these guy’s heads, twist their deepest, darkest, desires and turned them into something horrifying. It wouldn’t be immediate, not for the people around them anyway, but for them, it would feel like barely a blink of time passed before they found themselves broke, addicted, and dying of an overdose. 

“See that was her trick for being insatiable, one line of coke to get her through the next few hours.” 

The next ones fell right into his trap, commenting about how much they would wish to have someone insatiable, someone, who could keep up with them. He could already envision them in the future, unlovable creatures, ugly and with dull personalities. It wasn’t hard to do it either, just a tweak here, or a slight nudge there and suddenly all of them were doomed. It would drive them insane, would make them question where they went wrong and what they did to deserve that life. It was a simple answer. They’d given their full names to the Dark Prince and then angered him.

They hadn’t been the first and wouldn’t be the last. 

**♖♜♖**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay alright, this is not such a nice chapter mainly because Roger here is a little bitch but... lol. He doomed 5 pervs into being nobodies and dying alone, what a dream....

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, and Feedback help me so much! 
> 
> Also swing by [my tumblr (@iamnotbrianmay)](https://iamnotbrianmay.tumblr.com/)and say hi!


End file.
